


avoiding bad endings

by DisAbled_LamP7467



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Romance, Circle of Magi, Dark Dorian, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Isekai, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Medical Procedures, Multi, Mystery, Nobility, Possessive Behavior, Rebirth, Sex, Sibling Bonding, little obsession, one side love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisAbled_LamP7467/pseuds/DisAbled_LamP7467
Summary: Theodore Blundell, a normal guy with a regular life, 28 years old, a doctor, and living happily thank you very much. Upon the day his boyfriend dumped him, he had an accident while heading back to his apartment. He should be dead, he's dead, till he isn't. he woke up in the body of Maxwell Trevelyan. He woke up in Thedas. Now all he wish to do is to avoid both the npces and the main plot.so... he became tancred......................................all the characters, the main plot and world setting do belong to bioware.the purpose of this fan-fiction is to have fun and bring enjoyment.-please note that my mother tone is not English, so forgive any mistakes or lame writing style, but please do point it out!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Male Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)/Original Male Character(s), The Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fanfic ever! english is not my mother tone, please do comment. hope you'll enjoy it!

It was a normal day, honestly. The day I died, I mean, There were no signs, no divine intervention, no nothing. It was like when someone punches you, And hard out of the blue. 

Just like that…… it happened.

................................................

My phone buzzed with its **very annoying** alarm tune. why the hell will I set up an alarm on thanksgiving?? 

Oh. Yeah… I have a date.

I turned it off and raised lazily to sitting position in bed while my eyes are still shut. I yawned several times, in every time, my mouth opens wider. My grandma used to say, no one will date you with habits like these.

Oh, forgot the interdiction…

My name is Theodore Blundell, I’m 29, transgender man, bisexual, and an attending doctor. And currently, my life begins to throw shit all over.

After ages of lying down. I get up, getting ready for my date. When I glanced at the mirror, I sighed. a goblin, The only difference is I’m not green.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair. Then, looked again at the mirror, and thank goodness, I looked like a decent human being again. After I finished dressing up, I was on my way to the cafe.

....................................................

My date’s name is Justin. I meet him at one of my friends' crazy parties. It’s been six months since we started dating now. He‘s an officer in the city police department.

My friends are heather and Mathew. We’ve been friends since high school sophomore year. I consider them as family. Even though each one of us does work in a different city, we’re still in contact.

I reached the cafe, and apparently, I was the first to arrive. I took our usual table and waited. He’s always fashionably late, it’s his thing.

Every time I hear the main entrance open, I raise my head to check before returning my gaze to my phone again while taking sips of my coffee, no doctor can survive without this stuff.

After half an hour, he finally arrived. I looked up and beamed. My smile soon faded, however, when I recognize one of the hospital nurses next to him. 

**Holding. Hands.**

Both of them approached me, him with a serious expression, and her with a smug on. My eyes fixed on Justin’s while he approaches.

She was hot, I give her that. Long ash dyed curly hair. Big sapphire eyes with long eyelashes. Rosy skin And the famous dat ass. Her clothes right now were more revealing compared to her hospital uniform. I guess she would’ve walked naked if it weren’t illegal.

Unlike me, who has dark brown short hair, emerald eyes which is covered completely by black circles under it, thanks to work. Pale skin, but rest assured, I’m a gym guy, my body does have light muscle here and there.

……Don’t be fast on judgment, Theodore. No judgment, yet.

It might not turn out the way I think it is. It can’t be.

“…Hey, theo.”He greeted me with a nervous expression. neither of them sitting, only standing beside the table.

I looked between them, then slowly responded.” Hi… _justy_.” My eyes landed on her.” jean, is it?” 

I knew here name, it was jade. But, I’m me, and I can’t help but be mean.

“ **Jade.** It’s jade.” She replied, obviously annoyed.

“Oh. Pleasure…” I replied as annoyed. Me and her did attend to the same patients a few times. Never spoke though.

“Theo-” 

I cut him off before he completes his sentence.” hmm…?”

For some reason, I’m remembering how we met, in heather party. she brought new friends who brought their friends, he was with one of them. He bumps into me, spilling his drink on me. Not on purpose, he says. Then he offered to help me clean up in the kitchen, We talked with each other for too long till we realized we’re the last to leave. My thoughts back then were like,” man! He’s a nice guy.” 

……Or, was I thought.

Three months later, he starts to pick me up after work. I was grateful and all, especially since I didn’t own a car, but mostly happy to be able to spend time with him.

Little by little, he started to change his attitude towards me from warm and welcoming, to a whatever sign. I thought I must have done something wrong, or did it unintentionally.

…clearly, he‘s the one who’s misbehaving.

I don’t know what’s jean deal is with me. That’s her name right?? Jade, yeah, I don’t know her deal nor I want to. But, _let’s spicy their relationship a little_.

Oh. This going to be fun…!

“It- it just… we’ve been together since summer, and… I’m so sorry, but… you’re always working and takes double-shifts and… I’ve been with jade for some time now-“

Oh, so every night I text him I can’t hang out with him because of work, he did have a replacement.

“And you fell for her, or can’t do this anymore, or you’re sorry. Again…” I cut him off. ” for real?” If looks can kill, mine right now will do.

Works all the time, huh…… “if you want a bitch who passes time on her phone instead of saving people's lives, she’s right for you, I can manage perfectly fine on my own” I said as I lean further back on my seat.

It’s true, it rare to saw her out of the break room. I started to believe she’s glued down to her chair.

“Hey!” She almost snapped. “He did tell you! Better than finding out on your own.” Jade interrupted irritably. ” are you really going to just stand there while he’s insulting me?” She used her most dramatic voice.

_Ughh_ , gonna vomit.

“First, get a room.” I said carelessly. “ and letter-number B, _THIS_ is. Between _HIM_. And. _ME_.” I fixed my gaze on her. “If I recall, you slept your way up, right? how’s Dr. Andres d$ck? Heard it was this big.” I raised my hand and made a space between my index finger and thumb in her direction. I turned back to Justin.” Oh! I did mention greasy, right?” It wasn’t his real name. It’s Patrick, Justin’s best friend, and college in the police department. An overweight fellow, he’s what everyone cab recognize as donut cop. she slept with him not long ago. As I heard, and now see, He spent all his income on her, the very clothes she’s wearing right now to be more Pacific. How do I know? Everyone knows. _Except for this clueless f#ck._

“ **What…?!** ” He looked at her and then back at me.

You’ll ask, how could someone get angry this fast at someone they LOVE? Easy Peezy, I was with him for six months, so I know how much he hates being lied to. But, HE lying to others is acceptable in his opinion. And, she’s a liar with every breath. Yet, love is about acceptance and understanding, right?

Her skin shade started to Match her dyed hair.

“Back to you…” I look up at him.” You know why I’ve been working like crazy these last few months?” He looked back at me and made a doubtful expression.” Cause of this.” I raised the key of the new department that I spent all my savings decorating it. I wanted it to be a surprise. Moving in together…

“But, looks like you find a fitting company …” I snorted.

I can’t show that I’m hurt.

“ _Fuck you_ , freak!” She insulted me.

I get up from my seat and start walking back to the entrance while giving them my middle finger with both hands. 

As I got out, I was able to hear his yelling inside.

Great. _Fucking_. Perfect.

(I paid for the coffee… rest assured)

………………………………………

Let’s start from the beginning.

My name is Theodore Blundell. I was born to my single mother, Alexa Blundell. When I reached 7, she died due to Diabetes while sleeping. Then my grandmother took custody of me. I lived with her and my step-grandfather till I reached 13 and found out I don’t have a womb, that I was a he. It made sense then, why I didn’t like all that girly stuff. My grandma didn’t understand but wanted to be supportive, as for my step-granddaddy, he rejected the whole non-binary business, and from then on, both of us felt uncomfortable at each other's present.

then she, too died when I was 17. Because of a heart attack. And **FYI** , It wasn’t because of me. My _step-horseshit_ took most of the will, leaving me with 2300 thousand dollars. Since I, thank goodness, was an “A” student, I had no worries when it comes to scholarships. 

I was able to study and get my M.D degree. And became independent.

_Independent_ … how much I love the word.

I dated two people in my lifetime, three with the idiot in the upper lines. the first was a girl from high school, Callie, we were good for each other, she wasn’t popular and neither was I. When I came out and identified my self as he, she dumped me, without a word, just stopped hanging out with me completely. Till this day I wonder, was it because I was actually a he and she were lesbian, or that I’m trans or both. She never explained, and maybe I was too afraid to ask, so I never did. 

The second one’s name was Hector, we meet at a bar in my Junior year, he was able to make me laugh, so we started dating after a couple of weeks. We dated for a time before the unpredictable happened. I came to my studio apartment early that day, and guess what? I caught him scattering and counting my savings, which I hide for emergencies. His only response when I asked what the hell was he thinks he’s doing, was “oh! You caught me…” he pushed me hard enough that I fall down to my butt, then he ran off with the money. I called the cops, a few days later, he was caught in a drug deal.

Am I so naive I can’t be the one to dumb first?!

So, here I am, a doctor kicking trash cans in an alley.

He was a jerk, I shouldn’t be angry over him, and I’m not, I’m angry at my stupidity. To just be naive.

I stopped kicking and leaned against the alley cold wall. I reached to my pocket and pulled out my cigarette box. I put one in my mouth, light it up and start smoking while staring blankly into the distance, and It was already sunset. Doctors are aware of smoking harms more than anyone, but me? Don’t care, we all gonna die of something.

I finished my cigarette, as I Throw it down And stepped a couple of times on it before walking away. I want to continue my nap. 

_Ughh_ … the time I wasted getting _dressed_ , getting _here_ , and most of all, waiting till he showed up, could have been exploited by playing on my ps4, read some shit, or eating for crying out loud, regrettably, it was wasted on him… and her.

I started walking out of the alley and back to my apartment. There’s still an hour or two to play a game or three.

Good thing I brought my headphones along, it’s gonna be a good while before I get home. I put them on and played my music list. Music in my ears plays a soothing melody to calm down my feelings, help me forget about everything but the song lyrics. Medicines are for the body, music was meant for souls, especially mine.

As I nearly reached my building crossroads, things started to get… weirdly peaceful? I don’t know how, but it wasn’t hot nor cold, even though we’re in November. The naked trees covering the building, softly danced when the wind suddenly blew. It was quite, too quiet. Too quiet for a thanksgiving.

You get used to it, the holiday as just another day in your life. The purpose of thanksgiving is being with family, right? I don’t have one, it’s pointless to me. While grandma was still alive, we used to cook the Thanksgiving meal together. Haha, I remember one time I entered my whole hand inside the turkey and played with it as if it were a puppet. I got a good scold after that…… but worth it. 

Hah…! Where did the time go… 

**UGHH** , NOW I’m feeling gloomy thinking about. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind as approached the pedestrian crossroads. Better get across.

I took a couple of steps forward, and it’s in that moment, everything turned black, leaving only the music in my ears.

......................................................

I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes, a new song was playing now. Everything hurts. Shadowy figures towering over me. I tried to concentrate and succeeded a little. I looked to my right, just to immediately close my eyes cause of the sudden light, it was… a car headlight… its hood and license plate were… stained with… red, it’s red. 

It's blood.

I turned my eyes back to the shadowy figures, then looked down at my body, the same red that covered the car was covering my body as well. 

It’s _my blood._

_The car hit me._

I fixed my gaze up to the sky. It hurts, my back, my hands, my limbs, my whole body. I’m guessing, by the time the ambulance arrives, I’ll be long gone. That’s too much blood lost over there.

My vision was blurry, but I could feel someone reaching to my headphones.

I hissed out words that I’m unable to hear “leave…… **THem…!** ” And they withdrew their hand.

If I’m gonna die, I want to die like this. I don’t want the last thing I hear to be murmuring, cameras flashlights, or _f$cking_ cars honking around. 

Like this … 

Slowly closing my eyes, probably for the last time, as I face the sky, which for once, is an interesting view.

And as I feel like sleeping, the last thing I hear is the song lyrics…

**”can’t stop now, can’t stop so shut your mouth.**

**Shut your mouth,**

**And if you don’t know then, now you know, babe, kno——……”**

I hear nothing, I feel nothing and I feel like falling asleep.

Hah… who thought death is _so good_.

......................................................

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was in… I don’t know. Is this the afterlife?

As I glanced around, I could finally make sense of my surroundings, I was… floating, inside… the ocean? I’m diving? Yet, I could breathe perfectly fine. Or, I’m not breathing at all, I’m dead, and I know it. Is this heaven or hell? There can’t be something between…!

… right?

So… this is the end of the line. If I have one regret in my life, is never being able to say goodbye. 

I didn’t say goodnight to mom that night.

I didn’t say love you or see you later after dinner to grandma.

And now, I won’t make it to watch movies with matty and heather. For the first time, I may actually have an excuse for not coming, other than working…

Maybe I’ll meet mom and grandma soon.

I didn’t move from my spot underwater, or whatever I’m in. At least, I won’t have to deal with as&@oles anymore.

“Well, that’s not completely true.” An unknown voice replied to my thoughts.

“ _The hell._ ” My eyes get wider as I responded simply. Moving my head to the side, searching for the source.

“Apologies, but there’s little time…! **Save them! Please!** ” The unknown voice pleaded.

“Save? Save who! _Hey!_ ” But no one replied.

In an instant, a blinding light covered everything, including me.

......................................................

I‘m not breathing, for real now.

I feel… cold, frozen.

“Max!!” A faraway voice called. A kid? 

A hand grabbed the end of my shirt collar and pulled me out of…water. 

Was I… drowning?

When I’ve been completely pulled out, I coughed several times as the cold wind hits my shivering body.

I looked up at the kid who placed her hand on my back as I coughed again, I looked up again to make sense of who’s holding me. she looks around 8 or 10. Has a ginger orange hair, styled in twin-tails. Wide emerald eyes filled with worry and panic.

looking around, I coughed several other times. I turned my head to where I was just pulled out of, to find a frozen Lake with a hole just beside me, probably the one I was pulled out through, looking around, I found myself inside a huge garden covered completely in snow. I raised my eyes to meet the girl who just saved me. She was grabbing my shoulders, shaking them Forward and backward, asking me what I was thinking between sobs. Several women and men were running our way, a good number of them yelling at each other.

Though, what dragged my attention most was the clothing. All of them wear… some weird medieval customs. The girl was wearing a red cloak and white cloves that had become completely wet due to her pulling me out to the surface. As for them, they all dressed in some Middle Ages servant's uniforms. Gray and black dresses for women, some men wearing white shirts and another brown with trousers and long weary boots.

“The f@ck!! Where am I?!” I jumped to my feet when I finally realized, I'm not dead.

Wait… Was…that……… _my voice?_

Shrill, wacky, and **small**.

No, It wasn’t. No, It wasn’t!

“Where…” I spell out, and again. What came out wasn’t my freaking voice, instead, the words I meant to say.

I turned my head back to the lake and pushed the girl away to reach its edge, kneeling down to look at my reflection. 

And I damn wish I didn’t …

A KID, KID! Was looking back at me.


	2. The hell am I??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'll like, you can take a look on tancred appearance from my tumblr blog.  
> https://fairy-numpty.tumblr.com/

I was brought inside a room within the nearby manor and placed bare-chested, shivering on a king-sized bed, with a blank expression on. Three or two maids fussing around, bringing dry clothes and removing the rest of my mine. The little girl sobbing and sniffing at the foot of the bed.

I could barely make sense of what any of them were saying. 

It’s a dream, it is. AH! I must be the blood lost! I am still lying inside the ambulance. I’m hallucinating, this can’t be real.

my thoughts were interrupted when the man beside me begin hitting my upper back.

“Aw! _Aw_! What was that for!” I yelled at him.

“ apologies, just making sure your lungs are still factional with all the water you swallowed, young master.” He explained briefly before continuing to examine my body.

He’s a doctor? This is not a proper way of taking care of someone who almost drowned, but Nah.

My annoyance was replaced with shock when a fact hits, I just had a conversation with a hallucination. It’s possible, right? Right? UGHH!! Am I or am I not hallucinating! 

One way to find out…

I get to my feet leaving my spot beside the man. Everyone in the room stopped their motion and watched me.

“ my lord! I’m not quite finished yet!” his concerned voice followed behind me. I stepped closer to the wall in front of me, placed both my hands to steady myself. Why? Cause next, I hit my head against it as hard as I could. 

It’s only when the pain hits back that I realized…

……… _Shit_ , this is real.

Everyone in the room started to gasp loudly in shock. two maids came to my side and pulled me away from the wall, which had a little stained of blood on, now.

………………………………

“ **What were you thinking!** ” The doctor scolded While examining my forehead with a shaking voice. None of them believed what just happened, or rather, what I just did.

The girl is sobbing got louder, and two maids were running in and out of the room bringing clean towels and warm water, the doctor placing cool towels on my injured head.

I was just sitting numbly in the eye of the storm. Staring blankly at the wall that l almost smashed my head against. Should I try again? Harder this time?

The rumble around me gets noisier and louder. hallucinating or not “ **for fuck sake, can’t you shut up?!!** ” realizing I just _snapped_ , I took a glance at the little girl and the maids.

All of them, including the doctor, looked at me with wide eyes. Well, I just did hit my head against the wall, so… they probably think I’m crazy now.

“Max…” the little girl’s trembling voice was followed by a loud sob. She looked at me like she can’t believe I just barked at her, trying to hold back her tears, she covered her eyes with both hands and run outside of the room while weeping loudly. Two maids followed behind her.

“Oh dear…” an elderly maid signed, tiredly shutting her eyes.

“My lady! I let me ex-…!” I heard a voice outside the door.

I glanced over at the doorway, as a woman in a lavish dress made her way in. She covered half her face with a fan she was carrying, when her eyes settled on me, she stared down at me emotionlessly for a second. when I returned her cold gaze, she narrowed her eyes and spoke to those present in the room.

“It will be appreciated if someone clarifies what all this commotion is about unless someone wants to find another household to serve.” She demanded in an arrogance voice.

One of the servants, I guess, stepped forward.” Um… m-my lady…” gee, the boy was shaking badly.” The young master, he… fell into the lake while p-playing around the g-garden.”

“And _whose_ mistake was that I wonder?” She said in a sharp tone as she eyed him. As if he just explained the opposite of his duty.

from my seat, I could tell the boy was scared shitless. I didn’t say anything, however. I don’t even know who these guys are.

“And Maxwell.” She turns my way.

Hold on… is she speaking to me? Her eyes landed on me with a glimmer of anger and disappointment.

“You were playing, when instead, should be _studying_.” She declared it as if it’s the only thing that were of consequence right now.

I didn’t respond, and that, for some reason, caused her to close her fan with a loud smack and starts raising her voice at me.

“Has nothing to say for yourself, young man??”

I could hardly make sense of who the hell she is to babble at me that way, rather finding a defense to why I _drowned_ in a lake.

Apparently, she took my stillness as an insult. She made her way to stand right in front of me. Lowering herself to meet her angry eyes with my confused ones.

“When your mother asks something of you, you _do it._ Only terrible boys do not listen to their mothers.” She warned.

“ _My what, now?_ ” I said as I realized what she just named herself.

She quit lowering herself and replied bitterly.” how– is that how you speak to your mother!” 

“ _my_ mother?” I asked with wide eyes.

“How many do you believe you have, boy!” She replied with her eyes burning voids into my face.” I can’t believe you are on this degree of stupidity, shame on you!”

“Wait, can someone filled me? Because clearly, this woman is _nuts_.” I asked as I glimpsed between them and her.

When I glimpsed back to her, her eyes were filled with not irritation, but shock.

“I would appreciate it, _please_ ,” I asked again, wishing the magic word will work.

“Sire…” the doctor spoke.” Do you recognize him.” He points at the boy who just explained what occurred to the ‘young master’ or me that is.

“No. Should I?”

uncertainty and anxiety filled his eyes, then he points at the elderly maid who was standing close to the bed with a troubled expression.” and her?”

I looked at her, her expression was mixed of worry and hope. But, I could not recognize it either, so I shook my head and turned back to him.

The look on his face, startled, was annoying. He turned his gaze to the people behind him, some of them were wearing the same expression as his, others covering their mouth as if they acknowledged something. He turned back to me.

“Master… maxwell?” He asked, as in a last attempt to make certain of something.

“Again with that…” I exhaled out.” **The fuck are you talking about?!** ” 

What comes next is everyone in the room gasping in horror.

…………………………

I was glancing out of the room as ‘my mother’ dragged the doctor out to have a private conversation. Everyone was ordered to leave me as well. I rest my chin on my palm and scoffed in irritation. This is All _bullshit_ … the pain caused by my injuries bites every now and then as a reminder that I’m not hallucinating, or dead.

I’m alive, I’m fully awake. I tickled my forehead injury and hiss in pain. _Damn_ , too much alive to my liking. He didn’t even bandage it the right way. I turned my head to the nightstand which had some bandage residue, but enough.

I took off his crappy excuse for a bandage and began to wrap a new one around my head, In the right way at least. Judging that I didn’t vomit my guts out by now, I’ll be fine if I rest.

“Hey! You!” I called out to a maid who was passing through, bringing laundry.” could you please fetch me some ice?” I requested.

“A-as you w-wish!” She responded before starting to rush back to do as she was told. Was she frightened? Of me?

I stand dizzily and made my way near the closet. I stopped halfway when spotted my reflection on its mirror. The same boy was staring back at me. I got closer and closer till I‘m touching it with my fingertip. The boy, me, in the reflection looked more like a doll. Too gorgeous for my blood. 

He… I… looked around that little girl’s age, eight or ten, Honey blond hair with ginger eyebrows, big emerald eyes with golden rings, pale skin with rosy cheeks.

I had little clothes on, so I put some of the clothes the maids left for me, and sit close to the fireplace. when I felt like being watched, I turned around to look back at the open door, just to find my little savior peaking from behind the door. Her face shaping a frown when I stopped and just stared back at her. When the silence continued between us, I decided to end it.

“ _Hi_ …!” I greeted and waved my hand slightly. She Hid herself further behind the door.

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry I snarled at you, I was confused and didn’t know What’s going on, okay?” I asked forgiveness.

She gives me a hesitant peek before slowly revealing herself from behind the door, holding her hands against her chest in tension.

Now that she’s close, I can tell the similarity between her and… me. His sister perhaps?

“……… is it true? What the saying?” She questioned.

“And what are they saying, exactly?” I questioned back.

“That you… don’t remember anything …” she replied.

“Oh… that.” I mumbled.

“It’s not true… right?” She hopefully asked.

Should I lie? Or tell the truth?

Truth it is.” I… sorry, I’m afraid it is.” I confessed.

She had a hurt expression when my eyes met hers again, I felt like a jerk for what I’m about to do but I need to confirm something.

“Are you… possibly, my sister?” I asked, softening my tone as best as I could, which fit flawlessly for my new voice.

Her eyes give me a surprised look, and then a slight smile shaped at the end of her mouth. ”Yes…” she answered. Her expression tells me she’s relieved. 

“Then, I have something to ask of you, would you help me?” I asked.

“Me…? Yes! Anything, I’ll do anything!” She was shaky at first, as if not believe I needed something of her, then replied with confidence.

That behavior caused me to chuckle.” Well, since I can barely recall a thing, would you be my guide? You know, tell me about what I used to do, like, and the people I know?”

“Ye-..!” Before she responded, I lifted up my finger to cut her off.” But most importantly, where we are and what date is it.”

She had a confused look at first, then starts to think real hard. I could see smoke coming up from her skull.

“It’s …… Wednesday?” she answered hoping it’s accurate.

_Genius me_ , asking a child for such data. At least the day still the same… I wish.

....................................................

The maid came back with the ice I needed. I was covering my injury with it when the little girl sitting beside me asked.” Does it hurt?” She had a worried expression on again.

“No, not as long as I have this on.” I held up my ice bag.

“There’s a plenty outside! Whenever your head hurt, just tell me! I bring it quicker than the maids!” She answered with her eager tone.

I suppose I’m going to like the kid.

“Now, now, let your brother rest, young lady.” The elderly maid from before reminded as she put a tray of food on the table next to the fireplace. Bread, butter, bacon, and water. 

“But…” she pressed her lips together.

“Nah, I need company now more than ever, believe me,” I admitted. Turning back to the girl who has a champ smug on.

“ **That’ll have to wait**.” I heard the woman interrupting from outside the door. My _mother_ …

The maid began to stands straight, and the girl hops from her spot beside me to stand straight as well.

“The doctor told me about your … condition.” She said in a careless tone as she entered. “He mentioned that exposing you to familiar aspects and events will help return what was lost.” She flapped her fan at the maid. The maid pulled out the chair and give me a nod to come and dine. “Now you must be hungry.” She was about to leave when stopped and said without turning around.” Your father must’ve already learned of the incident… if I were you, I would’ve made a truthful excuse.” And she left.

she thinks I’m faking it? _Wow_ , mom of the year.

The food smell provoked my stomach to growls loudly. I stand up and walked towards the table to eat.

“Take it easy.” The maid squeezed my shoulders when I proceed to eat. 

I looked out the window, wondering where I could be, who am I and where is this. The one million dollar question is, who brought me here.

“So, where is here?” I asked with a full mouth.

She lowered herself and wipe some leftovers at the edge of my mouth.” The manor, my lord.”

“No, no.” I swallowed down my food.” I don’t mean here, here. I mean, on the map?” I asked as I took a bite of the bread.

“Oh! We are in _ostwick_ , my lord.” She replied.

ostwick.......... sounds familiar.


	3. This new world

It’s been three days since I’ve been… _revived_ … here. Wherever here is. 

the maids brought all my meals to my room since I needed to rest. I spent almost all of the past few days with my sister and learned a couple of things. One, my name is maxwell, he’s—… I’m 8 years old. Apparently, I’m the youngest of eight. my mother, Beatrix, is my father’s wife from his second marriage. His first wife died a decade ago or so. I do have three true siblings, Stefan, older than me by five years, and Evelyn, older than me by two years. Also, five half-siblings, two brothers, and three sisters. According to Evelyn, we only meet with them once a month on a family dinner or during summer balls. As for our parents, they are always busy either by duties or socializing. The elderly maid from before turned out to be our nanny, the boy who almost passed out of fright is her grandson, Dustin, who held partly responsible for what occurred, the maids who were supposed to watch over me took all of it and were fired.

  


And I, used to be a little trouble-maker always plays pranks on the servants and gets them in trouble. Evelyn didn’t say it directly, but I’m good with body language. When I asked her how I fell in the lake in the first place, she explained “ you were running outside after your argument with Stefan.”

Stefan… the older brother. Oh, I see how it went, I did something I shouldn’t, he became a smart-ass, the little duckling run away, but failed, or felled.

  


It was a lot to take in, but I need to learn more about my surroundings. If this is anything like the isekai my friend heather used to watch, this is a fantasy world with magic, when I asked my nanny about it, she avoided responding with an uncomfortable tone. 

  


All that in one hand, my new… lower parts, were on the other. It’ll take months or forever till I got used to it. The kid’s body was weak, I could tell by how hard it was to carry a spoon right. 

  


I was having my lunch with Evelyn when a knock on the door caused us to turn our heads.

“Yummy?” A boy with similar features to ours asked. This must be Stefan.

“Three days and this how you greet me.” I calmly responded as continue eating. Evelyn looked a little startled but never utter a word. I began to understand these surprising looks. Maxwell didn’t know how to use his words, just cause trouble. I’m not like that. 

Stefan was a bit taken back by that.” _pardon_ me?” He irritatedly asked.

“Apology accepted.” I replied with a full month.

  


_Thank you_ mean girl, thank you.

Evelyn snickered with a full mouth, but looked away when he shot her a glare. “big mouth, are we?” He stepped towards the table.

“ _quiet literally_.” I answered with a full mouth near him. He took a couple of steps away with a disguised manner.

  


”did you hear, all of ostwick is gossiping about the _tragic_ accident you were exposed to. Son of bann oscar Trevelyan. How _unfortunate_.” He said in a fake sad tone as his hands rest on each side of his hips.

Trevelyan… heard it somewhere, yet can’t put my finger on it.

“ _ **Oooh**_ , good for them.” I replied, playing with my food.

His face was making an annoyed expression, disappointed even, he must’ve wanted me to get mad or through my meal. Must’ve made a hobby out of my squirming. Not anymore…

“Something tells me you’re not here to check on your baby bro, so what is it.” I said after cleaning my mouth. He gave me a long look before announcing.

“Tonight, father will join us for dinner. Mother requested that I tell both of you to behave yourselves. _One of you_ more than the other.” He looked down at me while folding his arms.

“Why all the pressure, the man is our dad, not a stranger from across the street.” I reminded, but the atmosphere became tense. Did I say something wrong…?

“…… our eldest brother Markus, and the rest of the family will be there, behave yourself, and _be_ there on time for a change.” He informed and left the room.

“I got a feeling I’m going to loooove him.” I rasped which caused Evelyn to chuckle more comfortably without him in the room anymore.

“You’ve become funny.” She giggled.

“ _Became_ funny? Ouch, you wounded me.” I lifted my hand to my chest and gasped in fake protest.

………………………………

By dinner, both me and Evelyn were lead through the manor to the dining hall. It’s my first time outside of my room, as the maid lead us I turned my head around staring at the decor around me. Completely medieval, mixed with French even. Even with all Evelyn's aid, I can’t be sure where I’m now. Maybe drifted back in time? Parallel universe? Too many unanswered questions were playing in my head. If only I can get out of here…

“Max!” A faraway voice called out to me. It was Evelyn standing beside the maid down the stairs, looks like I get lost in my thoughts, and stopped walking.

“Oh! Sorry. Just admiring how _hideous_ our ancestors were. Thankfully, we took after mom.” I pointed at the massive paints hanged on the wall beside me.

Evelyn laughed audibly while the maid grin nervously. She has every reason to, max was a bratty kid.

As we made it to the dining hall foyer, I noticed how tense Evelyn becomes, I offered my hand to her.” Need a hand?”

She smiled and took it, we entered the room with our hands joined together. There, we were welcomed with five grownups and our redhead big brother.

  


“About time.” Our mom sighed.

“Sorry, big manor, tiny feet we both have, it was bound to take a while.”

The man sitting next to the head chair laughed and turned to me. “ hah! So it’s true! The duckling having an amnesia.” His voice was mocking. Brown hair, blue eyes like Stefan’s, wild looks, an asshole. Ah! Must be Clemens, the second son.

“Now, now, maker knows what happened is a far harsher punishment than necessary.” The man opposite to him on the table scolded.” Take a seat, don’t mind him.” He waved his hands at the servants to pull our chairs back so we can sit next to each other.

  


“Thanks.” I replied while Evelyn bowed her head a little. I peeked back at him, similar brown hair and blue eyes to that asshole, yet more tidy clothes and hair, less vicious looks, he’s Markus, the eldest and successor to the family name.

Flashback::

  


As my nanny fixed my collar she carefully noted.” Remember, young master, don’t speak unless spoken to. That will hopefully help you overcome the dinner, The eldest, lord Markus, don’t disrespect him in any way. As for lord Clemens, try to stay on his good Grace, as for lady jennet, opal, and Eleanor, watch your tongue around them, they’re far worst than the previous two. They’ll poke fun at your temper till you take the bait. Remember, as long as lord Oscar is there…”

Flashback ends::

“… I keep as cool as they are.” I murmured under my breath. It’s gonna be a long chow.

The comforting silence fell upon the room as we waited for the last household member. All of us turned our heads when hearing footsteps approaching. All of them started to stand up and I follow. The door opened and an old man made his way in and took his seat in the empty head chair, we returned to our seats after. I glanced between him and mom, he looked old, like in his late fifties, while she didn’t look older than thirty. Underage marriage? Yup, medieval age.

“It’s good to see you, father. How were you meeting?” Markus asked.

  


“A complete, literal _letdown_. The Vaughns yet again refused to keep their knights out of the farmlands, saying “you couldn’t be too sure about some employees.” _MY_ employees, what rudeness they possess.” He grumbled as he took the handkerchief from off the table and then on his thighs. Not to be a yappy little shit, but I believe his son ”me” don’t remember a thing, shouldn’t he be more concerned or at least act as if he was??

  


“Oh, a tough bunch they are.” He also put the handkerchief down on his thighs. He stared down as if not sure of doing something than spoke.” So, father… I certain you heard about maxwell… condition.” His voice was filled was tenderness as he pointed out the fact.

  


At that moment, my _‘dad’_ looked at me, who was sitting on The farthest chair.

“Well boy, that will teach you to behave. That what you get when being careless.” He said quick and carelessly. Markus's eyes went wide for an instant.

“…… father, the doctor informed us that he likely _hit_ his head while falling in, he doesn’t remember a thing.”

  


Stillness fell upon the room after these words. Dad was looking at me with wide but serious eyes.

“…Don’t you?” He asked me slowly.

I nodded my head.

“ _Speak_ when spoken to, boy.” He demanded.

  


“Yes,” I responded, trying my best to prevent my annoyance from showing off.

  


He grabbed the bridge of his nose and blow out a heavy breath as he shut his eyes.” can _anything_ these days goes right……?” After a while, he lifted his head from his palm.” Tomorrow, I’ll request a healer from the circle to examine you, they’ll find a treatment.”

  


After that, he raised his hand to servants waiting at the door.” Now, I’m starving. Bring in dinner.” The servants did as they were told and opened the door. two servants came in pushing a trolley full of different dashes. The two maids spread the them across the table and everyone started to dig in quietly. my mouth is literally drooling at the sight off the fresh steak before me, but don't know any kind of Etiquette, last thing I want is embarrassment, especially in front of these guys, so I reached to the bread since it's acceptable to ate with my bare hands. Opal, I think noticed it after a bit.

  


“Maxwell, Why haven’t you touched your food? Use your _knife and fork_.” She asked, her blue eyes shining with mockery. Are we really related?

  


“What’s wrong, maxwell? Should I tell them to bring something else?” Markus yet again asked with a concerned tone. The rest of the table stopped eating and waited for my reply. 

  


“Um… no- nothing, it just…” shit, what should I respond in situations like these?!” I feel dizzy in the head, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to return to my room.” I finally responded.

When I lifted my head to look at them, all of them, except for Evelyn, were looking at me with pure shock. Shit, I said something wrong.

  


“……… looks like you really don’t remember much …” dad uttered.” Yes, yes. You may. You.” He waved at the nearest maid.” Escort him to his room, notified the doctor if necessary.” She bowed and pulled my chair back so I can stand.

  


It’s only when the door closed behind me back in my room that stopped holding my breath. Man, this was torture! I throw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. All of them are dining now. I’m not that hungry, so what about little exploration.

…………………………

  


This place is huge, damn it! I got lost on the fourth corner. I was walking without a destination, praying I’ll run into someone who can make sense of this place. If I’m lucky enough, I’ll bump into the main entrance and run, yes, run. I want to know where I am. As I resumed walking, I heard two muffled sounds at the end of the hall, finally!! I walked in the direction of the two voices but stopped when I heard this.

“Yes! Qunari activities in almar! Do you think it’s another invasion attempt?” One maid asked as she wipes the dusted armor.

  


“With these double-walls? Perish the thought.” The other one replied confidently while lifting a box and placing it next to an open door.

  


…… qunari…?

  


I came out from my hiding spot behind the wall and was greeted with … two. Freaking. Elves.

Elves…

_Elves._

**_ELVES!!_ **

I was staring at them dumbfounded. When they realized I was there, their eyes got filled with panic.

“M-my lord, **forgive us!** We were cleaning the hall under the head maid's orders! Please have mercy!” Both of them sink to their knees. All I could do I glare with wide eyes.

An entire moment went by, them gluing their eyes to the floor, me gluing mine totheir ears. After a while, the one on the left raised only her head and asked with a puzzled look.” My…lord?”

That dragged me out of my thoughts, which start to make sense now.” I’m going to ask you a question, and you need to answer, truthfully.” I shivered. Both of them nodded strongly. “Are we… in thedas,” I asked with a serious manner.

They exchanged confused glances then faced me.” Well, of course, my lord.” she answered simply.

Maxwell… 

Ostwick… 

Trevelyan… 

Maker…

qunari …

Thedas…

_**Dragon Age.** _

a _fucking_ course. 

The last thing I remember after that, was the floor getting closer, then being pulled into the black.


End file.
